castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Conquest
'Instruction Notes:' *You Will Generate Resources for defeating opponents in enemy lands. (wood/iron, etc.) *The PvP portion will gain much greater resources of wood and iron but this is planned. Future lands claimed via the PvP portion will net much richer collections. *Guild Masters and Officers can "Tag" enemy lands by attacking a land in the battle list. These "tagged" lands will appear in the "current guild battles" button. Only a maximum of 4 will populate this list (at this time). *You can battle in any amount of lands. *Tokens regen 1 per hour (we will try and add a regen timer). *Attackers may change class at will, at any time. Defenders are locked into their current class when the land becomes attacked and a battle has initiated. *Only some powers have been translated to the format. Confidence for example does not work, as it currently requires the attacker to be in a tower/list format, not a format where you are "fluid" and can bounce from enemy land to enemy land. *Attacking will lower your individual health (same as Dueling or Monster Hunting). *'You have no team'. The enemy doesn't strike back, they are only defending from the hordes. *Use your tokens/health/powers on whatever battles you choose to engage in. You are not committed to any battles. Spread the love. Unless of course you are defending, then it would be wise to spend your tokens on buffing your own defenders and casting heals, etc. *'Attacking damages your personal health, you in turn are damaging their health inside the guild tower' (which is like x65 LoF, x45 LoM) *If multiple guilds are attacking a single land, the attacker that deals the final blow will win the whole land for his/her guild *You won't know who is attacking. Your goal is simply to sustain the attacks. This is the part where defensive/buff/heal builds shine. Attacker builds are more suited to dishing out the damage offensively, in order to claim lands from others. *Guild Ranks stay within the guild and will be one of the measures in determining how much you have contributed to the guild. 'How do you Defeat an Enemy Land that is open for Attack?' * On the battle screen itself (when attacking an enemy land): Stun all of the defenders before the "Actions Left" counter reaches zero, and time is still left on the clock.'' Actions Left'': Every attack against someone in a defended gate will knock the counter DOWN one point. If the counter is critically LOW, the defenders have a much better chance of surviving against all the attackers. *Considering it like a wall you are defending from various hordes down below. Your job is to simply withstand the onslaught! Defensive builds gain value here... as attackers use an "action" to engage you and fail. *In the full fledged implementation, if multiple guilds are attacking a single land, the attacker that deals the final blow will win the whole land for his/her guild. 'How do you Defend your Land that's open for Attack?' *Fortification* Footman Garrison: MAX 10 Units First Upgrade Troop Amount Current Level: */10 - Each level increases how many footman join in defending the land they are garrisoned in. Second Upgrade Troop Level Current Level: */10 - Unknown, possibly each level gives every footman extra defense. **At level 10 each footman has 6500 health in LoF, 4500 in LoM. Presumably each level adds toughness? (BSI 4.54-level1050-Att pwr 4400+ bounced off of level 10/10). Edit by Kerry L. *If you still have members alive in the defense when time runs out, or "Actions Left" has reached zero, you have repelled the onslaught of various attackers. NOTES: *'This feature DOES allow for individuals from all over to attack various lands from their battle list. You as a guild are defending from both potentially coordinated attacks and attacks from random people.' Instructions and Walkthrough 1.Access Castle Age through facebook. 2. Click on the "Guild" link to the far right. 3. When the new Guild Layout appears, click on the Guild Conquest Tab to the Far Right. The above screen will appear. (Land names and sizes will be different depending on guild sizes and levels) 4. Only One Territory is unlocked until you finish all of the different land sections below that Territory. The "Explore" option will only be there if no one has clicked (unlocked) it yet. If you see the Explore button there, that means that no monsters have been summoned yet until you click that button. Once you click it and move to the next window of monsters, then you have now summoned all of the monsters within that piece of land. If you back out of that window to "lands", you will then see that your option of "explore" is now "attack" in red. So if all of your lands have the red "attack" button, this means that someone in your guild already clicked on all of those lands and summoned every one of those monsters automatically. Thats why its important for all guild masters and officers to advise guild members to NOT click on these "explore" options in the lands section because it will just summon more monsters. Talk with your Guild Master or Officers before doing any of this. DO NOT DO THE ABOVE STATED, UNLESS YOU ARE A GUILD MASTER AND/OR OFFICER. THIS NEEDS TO BE COORDINATED. ONCE YOU "EXPLORE" A LAND, YOU SUMMON ALL OF THE MONSTERS INSIDE THAT LAND AND THE TIMERS START TO COUNT DOWN. IF YOU ARE A REGULAR GUILD MEMBER, DO NOT CLICK ON THE "EXPLORE" BUTTONS. IF YOU DO SEE THE RED ATTACK BUTTON, THAT MEANS ITS OK TO CLICK SINCE SOMEONE ALREADY SUMMONED THE MONSTERS. IT ALSO MEANS ITS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS A GUILD MEMBER TO HELP FELLOW GUILD MEMBERS IN FIGHTING THESE MONSTERS TO MOVE ON AND LOCK IN YOUR LAND AND THEN PROTECT IT. Each Guild will have different monsters as well as More/Less Monsters depending on the their Guild size/levels. According to the Devs, pvpr's will be able to steal land from larger top 20 guilds. That is the current understanding. My test as a Guild of 1 at Level 100, summoned 2 Hydra's in the first land, 3 More Monsters in the Second Land, 3 More in the 3rd Land, and 3 More in the last Land. None were Divine monsters due to my level and Guild amount. Most Guilds clicked on all of the lands due to lack of instructions put in place by the Devs. This allowed anyone to summon all monsters in all lands. My testing, totaled 11 Monsters summoned just by clicking 4 lands. All of my lands said "Explore" on them. I clicked "Explore" on one which summoned 2 Hydra monsters. That Explore button then turned to "attack" for any guild member to attack. The other three I did not touch and they remained as "explore" which means those are untouched and unsummoned monsters in that land. So as a worst case scenario in my testing guild, I am one person in a fight with 11 Monsters with 112 Stamina total. BUT, due to them repopulating after failed ones, I am in no rush to complete these monsters and should eventually be able to do so without issues. You do NOT have to complete all of these in the time allowed by the monster. If it fails, another one appears until you finish the original amount required when summoned. If you had 5 monsters when you entered the land, and 3 fail, 3 more will appear after the other ones fail. As long as you are EVENTUALLY Victorious in 5 complete monsters, (or whatever was originally summoned in that land by your guild) that land will be complete then you can move on to the second. Or however slow or fast your guild master would like to pursue the monsters and lands. After Unlocking a Land: Some Guilds obviously will move faster than others completing monsters/land. This doesn't mean they will stay far ahead if their land can eventually be stolen by other guilds. Keep that in mind also. Here is the second screen once you click "Explore" or "Attack" on a land: (Monsters Summon Automatically) Accessing your Land after Defeating All Monsters: # Always make sure you consult with your Guild Master or Officers before doing any of the following. # Click on the "Guild" Tab once you enter Castle Age from within Facebook. # Click on the "Guild Conquest" Tab to the far right. # Next, Click on "Command Keep". It should already be defaulted to that link in Red, but if not, click on the "Command Keep" Tab again and make sure its in red and active. # Below "Command Keep", there are 3 Territories under "Territories of Valeria". One of them is active and says "Selected" and the other two are Locked and Darkened out until we move along in to other Territories. # Below "Territories of Valeria", is a section called "Your Guild Lands". They will appear different for all guilds but they will all have 4 named pieces of land. Ones will say "Explore". These ones have NEVER been entered and IF anyone enters them, they Will summon ALL of the monsters inside that land. Again, do not attempt to click on anything you are unaware of without speaking with your GM or officers. # Lands that are Highlighted in Red and say "Attack" means that land has already been clicked on and all of the monsters have been summoned for that land. # Lands that are highlighted in blue that say "Enter" means you own the land and it is being protected. Or in the process of being protected. # You can Collect Resources after midnight PST. The resources reset after 12:00 am PST. Entering and Defending Your Land: Walkthrough: # Under "Guild", Guild Conquest", "Command Keep", you will see the land you own which is highlighted in blue with the "enter" button. 25 Guild members need to Join to protect this piece of land. This is the PVP part of this feature. If you only have one land to protect, get your strongest players in there to protect it. If you have all 4 lands to protect, spread out the strength to ensure protection for all lands. {Note: for 24 hours after defeating the last monster, it will say "Collect: hh:mm". When the timer for collecting hits zero you can then proceed to #2} # Once you click "Enter" on that land, you will see a "Defenders" column to the left. Then you will see "Fortification" in the middle darkened out, then a Township Chat Darkened out...or locked. # You will see a "Join Position" Button. Its a LARGE red button you can't miss. Underneath says "Become a Defender!". If you want to join in defending your guilds land, then you do this by clicking this button. Again, ask your GM or officers if this is what they want you to do. # Once you are in there, you are now ready to defend. # 25 Guild Members max are allowed in one gate in to each land. # Class and abilities of defenders are "locked in" at the start of the battle. If you want to change classes after battle begins it will not change in Conquest Defense. The following is an example what you will see under the Vulnerable Enemy Lands Section with the option to attack those lands. Conquest Level When you are attacking other lands, you gain resources of wood, iron, experience points, and conquest experience. This conquest experience determines your personal conquest level. Just like normal leveling, the more conquest experience you receive, the closer you become to the next level. As your Conquest Level increases: *Your maximum possible number of tokens increases. *The time needed to regenerate (i.e., acquire) additional tokens decreases. Guild Ranks *Guild Ranks stay within the guild and will be one of the measures in determining how much you have contributed to the guild. *This includes both Personal Ranks AND Guild Ranks within Conquest. Click here for Guild Achievements How to Start Festival Battles Under Guild Conquest: Under the "Home" tab in the Guild Section, there is a small blue icon to the left of the "View Members" button. If you click that Icon, the following screen will appear. Click the Festival Button and it will bring you to the Festival Battles Homepage. Conquest